Emmett's Bean
by Waffle of Doom
Summary: Emmett does something he shouldn't, big shocker there.


**A/N Me and my boredom, when will it ever end? Oh well, at least I didn't make Edward gay this time!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice or Bella. I do however own Bean, his character, not an actual llama, but how cool would that be?!**

* * *

JPOV

I was lounging on the couch reading a book on the Civil War, something I often did, I find it amusing how wrong the so called 'Historians' can be, when Edward walked in.

"Have you seen Emmett?" He asked me.

"No, why?"

"I'm missing the gold comforter from my bed, and I think he has something to do with it," Edward responded

"Why would you think Emmett has something to do with you're comforter going missing?" I asked raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Earlier I saw him coming down from the third floor singing the Powerpuff Girls theme song in his head, and now I think he was trying to block me."

Just then Emmett crept into the room trying to look small, quite a feat for a giant vampire.

"Emmett, did you take…" Edward started.

"SHHHH!" Emmett shushed him; I could now feel the annoyance rolling of Edward in waves.

"I will not! Wait, why are you thinking 'Gotta find bean' over and over again?" Edward questioned, looking at Emmett like he lost it.

"I am not!" Emmett shouted indignantly. With that he walked to the other side of the room, picked up a vase, and looked in it.

"Yes you are," Edward argued as Emmett put down the vase and stuck his head in the fireplace, "don't lie to me Emmett, you've never been good at blocking your thoughts."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Carlisle, I know he'll be mad."

Oh, this was gonna be good.

"Well, I sorta got a pet Llama, named Bean, and now I can't find him," Emmett stated.

"Bean?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, like Lima Bean, only Llama Bean instead." He replied.

"You lost a llama, named Bean, how's that possible?" I asked him, strangely curious.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He whined, "One minute he was laying on the bed I made out of Edward's comforter, then the next minute, poof, he's gone!"

"You took my comforter to make a bed for a llama?" said a very angry Edward.

"Yeah, it's the softest blanket in the house," Emmett said simply with a shrug of his shoulders, "now will you help me find him before Carlisle gets home?"

"Fine," I replied, "but why exactly will Carlisle be mad?" I asked, once again strangely curious.

"Because he told me I couldn't get a llama." Emmett replied looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

While shaking my head I heard Edward say, "Okay, lets split up, we'll find him"

"Bean." Emmett interjected.

"Fine, we'll find Bean." Edward continued.

"Alrighty, lets go then!" Emmett said with a clap of his hands.

"Jasper," Edward instructed, "You take the yard. Emmett, you can take the basement and I'll take the first floor."

Then we split up.

I had been looking for a few minutes when I heard Alice's bloodcurdling scream from our room on the second floor.

I immediately stopped searching and dashed inside up the stairs, to find Alice in the closet sobbing tearlessly over a pair of shoes, or at least I think that's what they were, they were too mangled to be sure.

"Alice, what happened?!"

"That THING ate my favorite pair of Chanel pumps!" She yelled fiercely.

"What thing?"

At that point Emmett came in followed by Edward.

"That stupid alpaca!" She shouted, pointing to a very happy llama that was chewing on a sweater.

"Llama." Edward corrected.

"You found Bean!" An ecstatic Emmett yelled while bounding over to Bean.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!" Alice shrieked, "I should have known this was your doing Emmett, I'm going to kill you and your little alpaca too!"

"Llama." Edward corrected again, and with that Alice pushed him out the door and down the stairs, landing in a pile of wreckage at the bottom of the stairs, when Bella walked in.

She looked at Edward sitting in the rubble of whatever had broken when he got pushed, up the stairs to a crazed looking Alice and a oblivious Emmett who was cradling Bean and cooing to him. Then she looked at me and said;

"Should I even ask?"

At that I replied with a shake of my head, "I wouldn't."

* * *

**A/N There, you read it, now PLEASE take 2 more seconds and review, it will make my day. **

**O, one more thing, PLEASE don't steal the name Bean from me, I actually want to one day get a llama and name it Bean, and its not funny if EVERYBODY'S llama has that name already, and yes, in my world everybody DOES have a llama. Okay, thats all.**


End file.
